When people go fishing, they use a variety of equipment, such as lures, jigs, hooks, and the like. Fishers need convenient access to this equipment. However, retrieving the equipment can be difficult during fishing. For example, a fisher may be standing in the middle of a river and his or her tackle box may be on the shore of the river, and the fisher may need a new hook, fly, or the like. In another example, the fisher may be holding other fishing equipment and, thus, have limited use of his or her hands. Thus, a more convenient way of holding fishing gear is needed.